Survival
by kiraleeann
Summary: This fan fiction is picking up where the season 4 finished. It is a story line that I personally would like to see. It is about the people in space. Sorry not very good at describing.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_

 _ **This is my first fan fiction so please be nice but please tell me your opinions.**_

 _ **Enjoy :)**_

 _Bellamy POV_

The first eight days went by super-fast. We barely explored the ring, not for lack of wanting to but we had other priorities like setting up the farm, getting the water system working again and making sure the control room had no faults. Now everything essential is set up we are going to explore today and see if anything has any problems. We spilt up in groups Harper, Monty and Echo were going to check out sections 1 to 4, Emori and Raven were going to do 5 to 8 and Murphy and I are doing 9 to 12. Each group had a short range radio in case they found anything that needs attention.

We set off and got thru the sections 9 and 10 fairly quickly with no issues. Section 11 was not on my list of places I wanted to visit again, the skybox. Upon walking in there I felt my heart sink. I couldn't help but think of 2 people mainly. My sister, even though I knew she was going to be fine doesn't mean I won't miss her. The other is Clarke, she gave everything she could to save us, again. "Who would have thought we would be back here" Murphy said bringing me back to the moment. "Yeah" I said with a hint of disappointment. Suddenly over the radio I hear Monty "Guys come to Section 2, there is something you need to see". Murphy face held a look of confusion. I lift the radio up instantly and respond "what is it". There is about a minute of quiet and I am about to repeat the question when Monty answers back "it is hard to explain just come check it out". Murphy and I take off in a hurry. We are just passing into section 2 when we finally see everyone else looking at something that kind of looks like the old fridge from med bay. I hear harper ask Monty "who is it". I assume I heard her wrong because there shouldn't be anyone else up here. It wasn't until I was right in front of it, I realised what everyone was staring at. There is a body behind the foggy glass. Raven finally speaks up "it looks like whoever it is, rigged the old medicine fridge to work as like cryosleep chamber". Monty steps forward and wipes the glass of the fog and says "I wonder who it is, they look familiar." It wasn't until then I realise who it is. I let out a small gasp and everyone is now looking at me as I whisper "Tara".

I stand in shock for about 2 minutes while everyone is asking me questions. I finally pull myself together to explain. "Her name is Tara Fields, she lived in the same section as me and the only friend I had as a kid." I turn to raven and ask "is she still alive in there?" Raven walks around the chamber a couple time checking everything out. "It seems so" raven finally concludes. "We should try and wake her then?" murphy then said looking quizzical at me. To which I turn to raven and give her the same look. "I will need some time, but I am sure Monty and I can work out what has been done" she responds.

It was decided that the rest of us would continue exploring while Raven and Monty woke Tara up. I didn't really want to leave her but raven said her and Monty would work better if there isn't people watching there every move. Monty promised he would radio as soon as she starts waking up. Murphy, Emori and echo go to check sections 3 to 5 and Harper and I were going to finish checking sections 11 and 12.

As we are walking to the Skybox Harper speaks up "not trying to sound rude but, I didn't think you had friends on the ark, just because you had to protect Octavia from being found out about". I can understand why she thought that and honestly I would too in her shoes. "We met in earth studies, when we were 7" I recalled to Harper.

 _Flash Back:_

"Hi my name is Tara" a sweet little girl with chocolate coloured hair and Amber eyes says as she extends her hand. "Bellamy" I respond and just stare at her hand cautiously. She then proceeds to take my hand that was sitting by my side and gives me a handshake. "I don't bite, Teacher has told us to work in pairs today, no one will pair up with me cause there mean, and everyone avoids you cause apparently your weird, I think everyone is weird in their own way, so before you can say no, we are working together" she said as she takes the sit next to mine. I tried to ignore her at first but she is persistent, I ended up giving in and we started chatting and most of the topics were about things outside of the ark like what it would be like on earth, not once did she mention family to my relief. I knew I could never tell my mother but that day in earth studies I made my first real friend.


	2. Chapter 2

_Harper POV_

I can see the nostalgia in Bellamy's eyes but I can also see a sadness within. I think about pursuing the matter but instead I respond "Bellamy, if you ever want to talk I am always here" I have sudden thought to myself about how he probably never confide in me so I add "and I know Monty would say the same". He seems a bit taken back by my words but then looks me in the eye "I know, Thank you" he says sincerely. With that he turns around and continues inspecting the Ring. We continue on for about 10 minutes then I hear over the radio "Bellamy, can you spare Harper" Raven says casually but Bellamy has this slight look of panic wash over his face. "Why? What's Wrong?" he responds with a rush to his tone. "Nothing is wrong, we were just wanting her help with preparing for Tara's wake up, and we assumed you would be able to continue inspecting the arc without issues on your own cause you have more experience with what the arc should look like, If you can't spare her that is fine" raven responded. I look up to Bellamy and both he and I know that raven is right, he give me a quick nod. With that I turn around and go section 2. I hear him on my way out with the Radio "she is heading over to you now" then a moment of silence and I hear him again "how is she going?" he sounds so gentle with his word it almost is like they didn't come from him. As soon as I am out of the section Bellamys in I take off in a run.

When I finally get to Raven and Monty I can't help but notice their faces look grim. "What's wrong" I ask at almost a whisper, scared to hear the answers. "We can't be sure that if we wake her, she will survive" Raven says without taking her eyes off Tara. I think to myself, why? It is like Monty read my mind because he then spoke up "it looks like she was fairly injured when she went in". I walk over to the glass door and look at Tara and notice the slight colouring of bruises and what looks like a broken rib. I didn't notice last time because I thought it was because of the cold. "Can we leave her like this until we can get back to earth, Abby would know what to do" I ask hopefully. There is a silence in the air, I hear raven let out a sigh of defeat. "we wouldn't be able to move her, she is wired directly into the ships solar panels, we would have to turn the chamber off, we would have at best 2 minutes to move her across the entire ship to the rocket and wire her into the rocket, the move alone could kill her." Raven says with a sad look on her face. We sit there for about 5 minutes, the three of us trying to come up with a solution. "I can only see one option and that is to try anyway, we can set this room up with the medical supplies and try our hardest, but in the end I believe Bellamy should make the final decision" I say reluctantly. I can see the other two thinking it over. Finally raven reaches out for the radio but I stop her. "I will" I say as I lift the radio up to my face. I slowly push the button down. "Bellamy could you please come here" I say it as steadily as I can. Then I hear quiet response finally thru the radio "roger". So we sat there quietly waiting for him to enter.

 _Bellamy POV_

I lower the radio from my face and can't help but feel defeated. I could tell from Harpers voice that it wasn't good news. I walk back to them and try to pull my fearless face back on, it wasn't until I was almost in the room with them when I was able to hide my emotions. I walk into the room and the three of them look defeated. I stood there for about a minute until Monty finally spoke up and explained what was happening. I had everything playing over in my head, I felt confused, on one hand we could try to wake her and have a high chance of killing her with a painfully death or leave her and she will eventually die peacefully. "I will sleep on it tonight and let you know what we should do tomorrow" I finally let out. Before anyone could say anything I turn around and start walking, I didn't know where I was walking too. When I finally stop, I notice where I am, inside Clarkes Skybox cell.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bellamys POV_

I sat down on the bed and stared at all the art on the walls. I really wish Clarke was here, she would know what to do. I don't want to wake Tara because there is an extremely high chance that she will die a very painful death from her injuries, how did she get so hurt? She must have been hurt from when the exodus ship took off, but why didn't anyone help her? I don't want to give up on her either. I sat there for what seemed like years but was a few hours, before I drifted off to sleep.

 _Bellamys Dream_

I was back at the drop ship but it looked different. It was looked like it did just before the grounders attacked. I knew it had to be a dream and what came next, confirmed it. Clarke walked out of the dropship with a smile on her face, I couldn't help but stare. Before I knew it, I had closed the gap between us with 4 strides and wrapped my arms around her. She returned the hug with a chuckle. "I Am Sorry" I say to her so quietly it was almost a whisper. She steps back and looks me dead in the eye "you are not at fault Bellamy, you should know me well enough to know there was nothing you could have done that would have changed what happened, I don't want you to dwell on what ifs," I could feel that she really meant what she was saying. "Why are you here?" I ask her cautiously. With that she just chuckled and said "This is your dream not mine". It then strikes me that I was wanting her thoughts earlier. I explain the whole situation to her and she sits there deep in thought. She looks up "we save who we can save, you will regret it if you don't try, how many time should have we died, and how many times did we defy the odd." She says taking my hand. "I don't know if I can do this without you" I choke out. Clarke releases my hand and moves it to my heart "you won't do it without me, cause I never totally left, I will always be in your heart" she says, then moves her hand to my temple "and in your Memories". With that I wrap my arms around her again. "You always have a way of helping me see Princess" I say into her hair. "May we meet again" she whispers back to me and walks back to the drop shop. By the time I register what she said she is already disappeared back in the dropship. I run after her calling her name. The moment I walked through the doors, everything went black.

 _Monty POV_

Harper and I spent half the night searching through old Ark medical journals, there isn't much but the little pieces of info we did find was better than nothing. We decide to get a sleep in before everyone else wakes up.

We both wake up earlier then we planned but we were to awake now to go back to sleep. Harper turns to me "Do you think he has decided" she asks hopefully. "I honestly don't know, there is only one way to find out" I respond and slowly get up and ready for the long day ahead. We both walk down to section 2 half expecting to see Bellamy there, he wasn't. "Where do you think he might be" Harper questions. I have a feeling I know but if he is there it is because he wants to be alone. "I have an idea, you wait here and write a list of what we might need if we try to wake her, I will go find him" I responded before heading off to skybox.

I find him asleep in Clarke's old cell. He seems distressed and he keeps saying something. I take a step closer, he tosses again and a bit louder says "Clarke". I decide to wake him, so I walk over to him and gently shake him awake while saying his name. All of a sudden he sits upright and yells "Clarke". He turns to me and realises he is awake. I eye him carefully deciding if I should ask. "Was it a nightmare about Clarke?" I ask cautiously. He looks down at his hands "No not a nightmare, it was a good dream, she gave me council, but then she left and here we are" Bellamy replies quietly. I didn't expect him to open up but it is good he did. "Did she help?" I ask. He looks me in the eye and replies "we save who we can save". He then gets up and we walk down to section 2.


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN: I would appreciate peoples thoughts, i want to make sure i am doing right :) Enjoy._**

 _Bellamy POV_

I call everyone into section 2 and update them on what's happening "We are going to try and wake her, the odds aren't great but they are better than doing nothing" I inform them. Everyone is nodding in agreeance except for 2 people, Murphy and Echo. I look over to them when murphy speaks up "what if we can't save her?" Then to my surprise it is echo who then says "if we can't save her it will be a very slow and painful death, one I would only wish on my worst enemies". We all sit in silence for a moment letting what they just said sink in. I swallow the lump that is in my throat and finally say "the moment that there isn't any possible chance of her surviving, I will stop her pain". Everyone is looking at me in shock. "Bellamy you do know to stop her pain, you would have to… Kill her" raven says with a surprised tone. "I know" I choke out. I then give everyone jobs to prepare on waking Tara, everyone except me, I needed a few minutes so I turned around and walked out. About 5 minutes later echo finds me. "Are you sure you can do it" she asks gently. "I have too" I respond flatly. "I can do it, if you would like, I know a way to make sure it is quick and painless" echo says looking into my eyes. "Echo I know you mean well, but I think it is best that I do it, she would prefer it" I let out, letting my eyes hit the floor. "Well know the offer will stay available till her last breathe" echo says before turning around and leaving me alone with my thoughts.

 _Echo POV_

I know we haven't really been up here for that long but I have got to know these people. The second night we were here they were all discussing Clarke stories. Some of the stories were funny and some of them were of her strength. One of the stories of strength was one I had heard thru whispers from my people, after I was released from Mount Weather, it was the story of Clarke killing the man she loved, Finn, so he didn't have to endure his punishment. That was the moment I gained respect for her. Her friends described how she was after it, she sounded like she was haunted. Bellamy had already saved me, more times then I deserved, he was already haunted from all the deaths that happened thru war, he didn't deserve to be haunted for killing a friend, that's why I made the offer. I have killed many before in my past, which is what I was raised to do. There was only two deaths I committed though that truly haunts me. Those deaths were my parents.

 _Echo Flashback_

I was walking behind the Queen thru some caves near where I was born, it feels nice to see something of my past, like a little bit of hope that I am not a total monster. We come to a stop at the end of the cave system and there is two people on their knees, hands and feet bound with rope so tightly I can see the blood dripping from their wrists. They also had their heads covered so there faces were completely hidden. The queen turns to me "Kill them" she barks. Her son Roan and I had grown up training together and he had explained to me, this is one of the Final tests before you're an asset spy for ice nation. You have to kill this faceless people with no questions asked. So that is exactly what I did. I drove my blade straight in the heart of the one sitting closer to me. As I turned to the next one the queen spoke up again "this one, I want you to kill without your weapons". I turn to face the queen and give her a quick nod, before I walk behind the other person. I slide my hands around their neck and in one swift movement, Crack, then I drop the lifeless body. I walk back to my queen and kneel in front of her. The queen has a crueller then normal look on her face, she suddenly speaks up looking at me "remove their ties". I do as ordered, I go to walk back to the queen and she speaks again "remove the hoods as well". I pull the mask of the one I killed with my blade and I feel like I am winded. The face that has now lifeless eyes looking up at me, was my Father. I know I cannot let the queen see any emotion in my face, so I let my face drop from all expression. I carefully remove the hood of the one I killed with my bare hands, all I want to do know is be sick. I had not only stabbed my Father in the heart but I had killed my Mother with my bare hands. My face must have been convincing because the Queen looked very impressed. We return to camp late that evening. I am relieved of my duties so I return to my tent.

I am alone with my thoughts for about 10 minutes till I hear someone approaching. Roan walks thru my door and looks straight into my eyes. "I am sorry, I never knew she would make you do that" I can hear the sincerity in his voice. Roan and I had a good relationship, we love each other like siblings although sometimes I feels like he might feel a bit more then that but I brush that off. I knew I could trust him and he could trust me. "I am going to go back to the caves, tonight, to burn their bodies" I finally say at a whisper. "Ok, when do we leave?" Roan says. "We don't leave tonight, I am doing in tonight, if we get caught who knows what your Mother will do" I try to argue. "You don't have a choice, on our way back we will kill an animal and make it look like we went to hunt" he responds. I sigh in defeat.

About 2 hours later we are walking through a familiar set of caves, when we walk to the final cave I notice a white wolf circling my parents, sniffing. My anger rises and before I knew it I had my blade thru the skull of the animal. "Well now we don't have to hunt on the way back" roan pipes up. We quickly make a fire pit for them. I go over to my father and lift his body carefully up, I notice Roan go to lift my mother. "Don't" I bark at him in a tone I don't even recognise? He raise his hands a takes a few step back without question. We didn't have to talk, he already understood that I needed to do this. I gently place my father down on the wood and close his eye. I then proceed to do the exact same for my mother. I lift the flame that roan had made as a touch up. "Yu gonplei ste odon" (Your fight is over" I say as a single tear escapes. I then lower the flame and it only takes seconds before their bodies light. We stand in silence for a moment. "This isn't right, my mother has gone too far" roan finally lets out. "She is right though, Emotions are for the weak, and Ice Nation will not survive if we let emotions in." I respond with distaste in my voice. Roan goes over and lift the wolf over his should and walks towards the door. "What should we do now" roan asks. "Now we go back, this will be the last time I ever let the weakness in" I say flatly.

We walk back to camp, and decide it is best we split up and enter in separately. He was going to walk thru the main gate with the kill and I was going to sneak in like I have done so many times before. It is about 3 hours and roan never showed back up to my tent like he said he would. Confused, I go looking. I find one of the Queens main guards and ask where he is, to which the guard responded "he has been banished, the Queen is also looking for you". I have this sudden feeling of panic wash over me, wondering if she knew what we had done. I knew not to leave her waiting. I walk into her tent, "You asked for me, Queen Nia" I inform her. "Yes, the commander had one condition to entering the coalition, Roans banishment, you're going on his mission now, he was meant to leave at dawn. Gather your things, you leave in half an hour my second will inform you of the mission" she spits out. "Why would the commander have this condition" I question. I knew I shouldn't question but I couldn't help myself. "For the death of Coastia, she believes he has something to do with it." She responds. "But it was me?" I ask, now really confused. "Yesterday I watched you be the perfect spy, something Roan could never be, because he loved, He had weakness. That is what makes you different" she informs me. I turn around to leave before I get to the door "he fell in love, which was something I wasn't able to stop, He knew his choices would take him down a dangerous path, but it didn't stop him. He brought the banishment on himself. If you see him in your travels, you are on direct orders to kill him. I know you don't have the same weakness he had, I saw that yesterday. Now go get ready" she informs me. I turn around and leave, with guilt filling inside me. In the last 24 hours I murdered my parents and was the reason Roan got banished.


End file.
